


Wait...You Love Me?

by Galaxy_Narrator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Slow Romance, decided to try something new, some sexual humor, some tradegy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Narrator/pseuds/Galaxy_Narrator
Summary: Being in love with your best friend can suck some major ass.  Well, it sucks even more when the love of your life moves away, gets married has a kid, then gets a divorce and needs your help raising his child. (not to mention he moves into your apartment with you) As time moves on, Levi realizes that maybe the reason things didn't with his "first love" is that she was closer than he thought she was





	

~18 years prior~

Levi and Lenore laughed as they played in the backyard of Levi’s house. The five-year old kids were in the middle of a very serious game of Tag. “You can’t catch me Lev!” Lenore chimed as she ran away from Levi. “Oh yeah? Just watch me Lore!” he yelled happily as he ran after the smaller girl.  
Luckily for them, today was a cloudy day in Seattle, Washington. Unlike the days where it would be too rainy for them to play outside. Kuchel watched them as she sat on the deck. She was glad that she never listened to Kenny, who wanted her to terminate her pregnancy. Look at Levi...he looks so happy with Lenore. I just wish that I could stay around long enough to see him grow up into a handsome man. Kuchel thought sadly. 

Knowing that she didn’t have much time left, she wanted to make sure her last days with Levi were going to be the best that Levi and herself would have. Viktorija Weiß, Lenore’s mother, sat with Kuchel and hummed with amusement. “Those two are going to be some of the best lovers when they grow up, don’t ya think Kuchel?” Viktorija mused. Kuchel nodded in agreement, “yes, I can see that happening. Since Lenore is all that Levi talks about” she said as she looked back at the two kids playing. “She would make him extremely happy” Viktorija nodded, “hey I have a favor to ask.” She remarked, causing Kuchel to raise her brow. “I have to take on a double shift tonight, and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind watching Lenore until tomorrow morning. I’m really sorry for asking last minute!” she exclaimed worriedly. Kuchel shook her head and smiled, “You know I don’t mind keeping her for the night.” She replied. Then, she had a serious look on her face, “Our boss really needs to stop making you working so much. There are plenty of other competent people there that can take on these long ass shifts.” Kuchel ranted. 

“I know, but do you really think that anyone else is going to get the job done on the first try? I don’t think so. And I already know what you’re going to say; ‘shouldn’t I be worried about Lenore?’, and trust me; my little Len is a strong one.” Viktorija stated. The other reason why she worked so much was that she didn’t want Lenore to grow up living a hard life and struggle as much as she did. There just wasn’t a need for Lenore to suffer the way that she and Cypher did. Kuchel silently agreed with her friend; the two mothers wanted to keep their children from suffering.  
After dodging Levi’s attempts to tag her, Lenore hid behind two crates to catch her breath. Darn it! Levi is super-fast today! I don’t know how much longer I can last. Lenore thought. “Olly Olly oxen free!” Levi yelled, trying to draw Lenore out of her hiding spot. “I know you’re around here Lore! You can’t hide forever!” he chimed, as he slowly came closer to her hiding spot.

Not wanting him to come any closer, Lenore tossed a pinecone in a different direction. Luckily, this caught his attention and lead him away from her. Sighing softly, Lenore silently made her way to Kuchel and Viktorija. “Hey Lev! Now you can’t get me!” she yelled victoriously. Levi looked at her with complete shock and surprise. “how did ya get there so fast??” he asked as he trotted over to her. Lenore grinned, “it was when I threw that pinecone and you got distracted!” she explained. Earning a distasteful pout from the young Ackerman.

 

Kuchel and Viktorija laughed at this, the simplicity of a child’s mind was truly fascinating in many ways. “Oh honey,” Viktorija said to Lenore, “I’m sorry sweetie but mommy has to work really late tonight, I won’t be back until the morning. So you’ll be staying with Kuchel and Levi for the night. Kay?” she stated. At first; Lenore wanted to protest, she really hadn’t spent much time with her mom, and now that her dad was gone, Lenore knew that her mother had to work twice as hard to support them.   
“a-alright mommy...” she muttered sadly. Viktorija hugged her daughter, “I know it’s difficult right now, but it’s going to get better, I promise” she quietly stated.

[7 years later]  
Kuchel was still surprised that she was still alive, despite her illness. An illness that should have taken her out of this world, but Death resorted to a slow torture instead. Whenever Kuchel felt like she was going to die, Death would tease her with sweet release, but never would he let her taste such a sweet forbidden fruit. In a sadistic way, Death wanted to toy with her…and he loved every second of it.  
Today, however would be different.

 

Seventh Grade rolled around, Levi and Lenore had made some new friends. Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoë and Mike Zacharias; each of whom, had different personalities. Erwin was the more serious, ambitious type of guy that could win people over with his words and seemingly outrageous tactics. Mike on the other hand, had an amazing sense of smell and would often smell other people and his friends (at first it would freak people out, luckily over time they got used to this. Since it was also another way that Mike would greet others). Hanji on the other hand was considered a science prodigy. Even though a majority of people were freaked out about him.  
The sky was cloudy and had a stormy appearance, and Lenore didn’t like the look of it. “Len-Len, what’s the matter?” Hanji asked worriedly as they boarded the school bus to go home. Snapping out of her thoughts, Lenore smiled at Hanji, “it’s nothing. Just spaced out Han” she chimed. Hanji stared at her for a while, and shrugged, “alright Len-Len” he said. Something just doesn’t feel right today…maybe I’m just imagining it. But then again, I should trust my gut in this. Lenore thought as she sat down. 

 

After everyone had been dropped off at their designated stops, Levi and Lenore were always the last ones to be dropped off. “Hey Len, what do you think we should have for dinner tonight?” Levi asked. “hmm…I’m not sure. Don’t really fancy anythin in particular.” Lenore replied, shrugging her shoulders. Nodding in agreement, Levi sighed. “I wonder if mama is feeling any better…she’s been sick for a while now…” he commented.  
Lenore gazed at Levi as they walked, “I-I’m sure Kuchel will get better and be back on her feet before ya know it!” she chimed. Taken back by this, Levi smiled softly and hugged his best friend. “Thanks I really needed that” he mumbled. Smiling and blushing softly, Lenore hugged him. 

 

The duo were completely unaware of the horror that awaited them as soon as they stepped into the apartment….


End file.
